Displacement
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Peple 400 years apart from each other... but when what happens tp one begins to affect another, Lori Zayba starts to realise that there's more than one reason why she and her crew are here. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. What's Left Behind

The war was over. The bloodwine had been served now that the bloodletting had ceased.

Zayba had done it. At the forefront of the team who crossed the barrier of time itself to beat the Iconians, she had become the one who saved them from extinction in the first place. She was the Other. And yet she felt somehow responsible for every life lost over the past few months. It was because she had disappeared that the Iconians had engineered themselves and their Heralds into energy beings of Mass destruction. It was because she had saved them 200,000 years ago that billions of lives had been lost in the present. While the war was over, she couldn't say that the war was won.

"Lori?"

She looked up suddenly, snapping out of her trance to the voice of Tiaru Jarok, the commanding officer of the Romulan Republic flagship.

"Yeah… sorry, I just… we lost so much and yet… I went and caused it?" The Trill responded once she'd regained awareness of her surroundings, notably the smell of the freshly cut grass in the Starfleet Academy courtyard.

"No, you'd never cause all this." Tiaru stepped towards her partner and embraced her in arms. "You followed your heart and you helped a species on the brink of extinction. You were kind… and that's what ended the battle. While everyone else, me included, were figuring out how to destroy the Herald ships and kill them all, you were kind and reasonable."

"You always… saw the best in me." Lori spoke quietly with her head beside Jarok's. To anyone looking the two would have seemed like the closest of couples at that moment, between themselves they were still unsure of where they stood between close friends and lifelong partners, different things seemed to point to either option.

It was through the Romulan officer's support that Vice Admiral Lori Zayba came to her words a week later, at the memorial of those lost in the war, a gathering held on New Romulus.

" _I have been asked by some to explain my actions many millennia ago. I've been asked what made me decide to save the Iconians, to let the bloodshed happen, to return their World Heart to them. I have to say that the answer to that is not exclusive to this one event, for it applies to my every walking moment, as it has ever since I first took the chair.'_

' _My decisions follow but are not dictated by the Prime Directive. What I do, I don't do because a big admiral in a polished suit with a spotless office on Starbase One tells me to do it. I don't to it to spite one person or to please another, and God knows it's never because it's easy. I do what I do because it's right… and it's sane. And because it's kind. Just… kind. Tactics didn't win this war. It wasn't a victory by who had the biggest ships, they did. It wasn't who had the strongest weapons or who had the biggest army, the Iconians outmatched us by any means calculable. The Federation is not a military. This war ended when we stood up, put down the gun and someone said 'I care. I am kind.' That is the Federation."_

It was as the applause came that Zayba was distracted. Not by memories, but by something that was really there this time. She watched the pinkish-blue form move back into the trees and fortunately she was to leave the stand anyway for the next speaker, so she was able to subtly go after the quickly moving form. She followed it from the staging area across Vastam Peaks, finally to the ancient stone bridge. She stopped on one end as she saw her on the other, facing in her direction. The glowing energy form of an Iconian was a sight Zayba had come to recognise instantly, and as she slowly and cautiously stepped closer along the bridge, she recognised her. She'd seen this Iconian before, when she and Nog witnessed the Whole gathering, and she remembered her name being spoken too.

"What brought you here?" Zayba called across the bridge, the wind whistling between them and sending shivers down her body from her exposed shoulders. Her gathering outfit wasn't the best to go running through the New Romulus wilderness at night, especially since it left a large V shape exposing both the front and back of her shoulders.

"Curiosity." V'Lar answered simply, her figure towering above Zayba as she approached.

"You've watched things from the shadows so well for so long, what makes an Iconian come personally?" Zayba questioned. The figure of myth and legend lowered from her hover and set her feet upon the ancient stonework.

"This planet was our sanctuary after the loss of the homeworld. I became… connected. I have missed it as much as I have missed Iconia itself." V'Lar answered. Then she looked closer at Lori, her energy reaching to examine her. She could see things about Zayba that she probably didn't know about herself, but then found something she probably did know. "You are… with a child?"

"It's… complicated." Zayba answered.

It was a while later that Zayba sat upon the bridge of the USS Trenzalore, the Paladin class temporal battlecruiser now repaired from its venture through time and ready to return to Earth Spacedock. They were preparing to do so with their temporal drive, a warp system integrated with the experimental spore drive once used on the USS Discovery. It better controlled the jumps, allowing streamlined and smooth access to the timeline.

But that control dropped at this moment.

Being spore powered, it required a living being to guide the temporal drive. Nate was connected to the system directly, his eyes closed as he readied himself to guide the ship home. The deflector opened and emitted its pulse, the singularity opened and the ship entered the raw timestream. Earth was only a moment away… then Nate began to yell and scream.

The ship began to spin in a loop of displacements, much like Discovery did with its original spore drive but constantly, gradually getting faster and faster as it pelted through the timestream. The overloading energy was filling every part of the system, Nate's brain included.

"Stop the warp! Cut it!" Zayba called over the noise of the shaking ship and blasting warp bubble outside.

"We can't stop the drive!" Set'Setia called back, the Kobali gripping the edges of her console to stay in her seat.

"No…" Zayba responded, managing to get up from the chair and grip the same console as she shot forwards to the engineering station. "The warp drive wants to go forward, conventionally through time. The spores want to jump, so disconnect one and let the other do what it wants."

"Yes… yes, good thinking Admiral!" Set'Setia responded before tapping quickly on the panel, ejecting the plasma-integrated warp core. That was when everyone shot forward in the ship, as it suddenly came to a halt, then the spinning shot it into a spore jump. Back into the timestream, back to Earth.

"You… hurt them…" Nate muttered as he pulled the connector from his arm, then collapsed to the floor.

Lori pulled herself up from the floor of the bridge, having been shot forward in front of the viewscreen. Her first instinct of anything was to lightly rest her hand on her stomach, her thoughts with her child, before she made her way back to the chair. "Wh… where are we?"

"Earth, but…" T'Vrell answered, examining the star charts. "The wrong century. We're 400 years early."

"In the past… spores out of control… warp core ejected." Zayba spoke as she stepped slowly towards the viewscreen, looking at an Earth that compared to theirs could only be described as primitive. She turned to face the rest of the bridge crew. "We're stuck."

They all looked at each other… and they knew she was right.


	2. Putting The Pieces Together

_**Monday Night Raw, 10/19/15, The Shield vs the Wyatt Family…**_

The match had gone smoothly, the four members of the temporarily reunited Shield showing no ring rust as a team.

But it was as Amanda was ready to charge at Bray Wyatt that she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and neck, her legs and arms going numb as a result… and she would've fallen if it weren't for Dean catching the badly shaking brunette.

Finn got off of commentary immediately and alerted Dr. Amann as referee Mike Chioda held up the X symbol that indicated that it wasn't scripted, Finn getting into the ring and crouching down to Amanda… the others did too but were careful not to crowd her.

"Mandy, can you hear us?" Finn asked in concern as his hands rested on her forearms, Amanda nodding before Dr. Amann shined the light in her eyes.

"Are you hurting anywhere, Mandy?" Dr. Amann questioned.

"My head and neck… I can't feel anything in my legs and arms." Amanda explained.

"Get the medics out here now!" Dr. Amann responded to one of the other trainers, who relayed the message.

"What if it's happening again?!" Seth responded quietly but the others knew he was panicking the worst out of them.

He had been the first one to find Amanda during the first seizure last year… the violent seizures that had no clear cause to them and nearly took her life.

"I'm worried too but she's still alert, Seth… remember how out of it she was leading up to it last time? There's been no warning signs." Dean replied after approaching him, leaving Amanda with Finn as the paramedics reached them.

Amanda was carefully placed on the stretcher and taken into the backstage area, put into the ambulance and Finn getting into the back of it with her.

Aestrid and Nathan knew there was no arguing with Finn about that and they broke protocol for that reason as Nathan wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Amanda's upper right arm.

He was downright frightened to find that a woman who had no history of blood pressure problems had a reading of 173/140.

"Ace, get that damn siren on, we need to get her to the ER!" Nathan responded, Aestrid flicking the siren on before Nathan closed the ambulance doors and Aestrid drove off. "Mandy, we're gonna make sure you'll be okay." He replied, lightly brushing Amanda's hair back before setting up an I.V and injecting Metolazone into it.

Amanda's blood pressure lowered slowly to 101/78 and stayed there, which had her and the others relieved.

"Her stress levels need to stay down… if Seth is amped up when he gets to the ER, you keep him out of that room until he calms down." Nathan responded, Finn nodding and resting his right hand on top of Amanda's left hand until their fingers entwined.

It was in the ER after getting changed out of her ring outfit, into a hospital gown and the I.V was fixed up that Amanda had gone through X-Rays and MRI scans as well as having blood drawn… but the waiting was taking forever and the ER was crowded with not only the entire main roster but the media.

Or had been crowded with photographers until they had been chased out of there by John, Kevin and Sami as well as Enzo and Dianne.

"Fucking vultures!" Kevin growled.

"They're gone now and if they've got any sense, they ain't setting foot back in this place." Sami replied, Kevin glancing at Amanda through the glass and his expression softening.

' _I'll be okay, KO.'_ Amanda mouthed.

"I hope so because we all need you." Kevin whispered, his hand resting on the glass for a bit before Sami decided to distract him by guiding him to a coffee machine.

"This is ridiculous, how long can a handful of standard procedure tests take?!" Amanda muttered, Finn knowing that the one that ticked her off the most was the lumbar puncture.

"That hurt bad enough the first time around, didn't it?" Finn asked.

"Nah… first time, I was whacked out of my mind on Ativan. This time hurt though." Amanda admitted, Finn holding her… and noticing the muscle weakness that Amanda was dealing with again in her right hand and arm.

And knew that would be a lifelong thing because of the seizures and Amanda's back injury from last year.

The waiting was taking its toll on Seth… and Dean knew it.

"Hey… she's gonna be alright. There hasn't been any seizures, we would've heard that monitor going haywire and Finn yelling at a doctor trying to kick him out of the room if Mandy was seizing." Dean responded after sitting down, Seth looking at him.

"Then why haven't we gotten any answers? You caught her from falling because her legs and arms went numb, that's a sign that something's wrong." Seth replied.

"I know those symptoms, they match up with a nerve injury… but she could also be sick, severe headache and neck pain are indicators of Meningitis." Dean explained.

"Blood pressure wouldn't spike if it was Meningitis." Aestrid responded after walking over, the two looking at her.

"It spiked?!" Seth asked.

"To 173/140… got it stabilized. Did she tell you if she's been dealing with stress outside of work?" Aestrid responded.

"No." Dean replied.

"Has she been sick lately?" Aestrid asked.

"Not that we've noticed… she's been herself, even better since she got cleared off the meds." Dean responded, Seth turning to him.

"Mandy got cleared off and no one thought to tell me?" Seth questioned.

"You've been driving her crazy!" Dean responded.

"Boys? I think we're getting a little off focus here." Aestrid replied before both took a few minutes. "Are there any other current health issues that the doctor on call tonight should know?" She asked.

"None. She's had no indicators of a cold, nothing to signify an onset of a seizure or any signs of injury. Something just ain't right here." Dean responded.

"You know, guys… Mandy might've thrown her body past its physical limits this time." Aestrid replied.

"You think it could just be exhaustion?" Seth questioned.

"Travelling with only limited sleep from the night before, high intensity and high impact workouts and wrestling nearly every day out of the week… from what I've seen since I've known you all, it does take its toll. And she's not one to admit when she's tired or hurt." Aestrid explained before Seth stood up and walked to the room.

Seth walked in, Amanda looking away from Finn… and to Seth's relief, she didn't look pale anymore.

"Knock before walking into a room, Seth. This is a hospital, not your house." Amanda responded, Finn's right hand resting on her left one.

"Doctor hasn't come back yet?" Seth questioned.

"No and I'm getting ready to sign myself out of here." Amanda answered once she had calmed down.

"I know you're frustrated but you need to be patient with the hospital staff, Darlin'." Finn responded as he lightly brushed Amanda's hair back.

At the same time, Seth turned and saw Lori out in the hallway… and saw the worry in her face as she looked into another room.

Lori had used a temporary gene changer to fade her Trill markings and had been checked over, thankful that she hadn't lost her baby… but it didn't stop her from worrying about Nate.

But she could sense it and looked up and to her left… into the room about 15 feet away.

Finn was putting his jacket over Amanda after she had settled onto her left side, Seth having left the room… and Lori seeing Amanda falling asleep with Finn resting his left hand on her right one.

' _Avery's descendants…'_ Lori thought before turning to Jarok. "Look at the girl." She whispered, Jarok doing so.

"She looks a lot like Avery… what year are we in?" Jarok responded quietly after looking back to Lori.

"If I had to guess, 2015." Lori replied.

"So they haven't gotten romantic with each other yet…" Jarok responded.

"No but… they're clearly close." Lori replied.

She and Jarok knew that all too well.


	3. Finding A Solution

_**Two weeks earlier…**_

 _Finn had walked into the locker room… and then closed the door after seeing the bruise on Amanda's face, just below her right eye._

 _He got her to sit down and pressed a gel pack to her face before seeing bruises on her upper arms… and from the look in her reddened eyes, she didn't have to say who had hurt her._

" _Stay here… gonna deal with this son of a bitch once and for all." Finn responded before he kissed her on her forehead and left._

 _Finn reached Seth's locker room and busted the door down, grabbing Seth by his throat and punching him in the face and then the ribcage before he threw him right into the wall with enough force to make the plaster crack._

 _Seth fell to the floor, coughing… and then found it difficult to breathe as Finn had once again grabbed him by his throat, rage in the older man's blue eyes._

" _I'm gonna make this clear and you better damn well listen! You put any more bruises on Mandy and I'll save the cops the trouble of hunting you down!" Finn growled threateningly before he punched Seth once more and left._

 _He reached his and Amanda's locker room again and walked in… and closed the door, walking over to Amanda and crouching down to her before they hugged._

 _Finn lightly rested his hands on Amanda's face and she looked at him._

" _No one has any right to treat you so horribly, Darlin'..." Finn whispered before he carefully lowered Amanda's hand and saw the bruises._

" _How bad do they look?" Amanda asked, her voice trembling._

" _I've seen worse bruises… doesn't make it less traumatic to you or less horrifying to me." Finn responded as he and Amanda held each other again before he took her to the trainers office._

 _Someone was going to know just what was going on…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda had woken up when the doctor walked in, Finn helping Amanda sit up.

"Sorry about the delay. Busy night." The doctor explained.

"Was there some kind of accident?" Amanda asked after noticing Lori and Jarok.

"They hadn't said much except that their friend is injured… and as far as we can tell, everything's okay with you. Tests came back normal." The doctor responded.

"So it wasn't the onset of a seizure and I'm not injured or sick… then what caused the pain in my head and neck and numbness in my legs and arms as well as the blood pressure spike?" Amanda replied.

"We're not sure… I know we try to find answers but sometimes, we can't find them, Miss Cena." The doctor responded.

"Thank you for trying." Amanda replied.

"You're welcome… whatever caused everything to happen tonight, I honestly hope you feel better." The doctor responded kindly before she left to go get Amanda's discharge papers.

Lori looked at Amanda… and back to Nate.

"Jarok… I think she felt what he felt but on a smaller scale." Lori whispered.

"Physical empathy? Are you sure?" Jarok asked.

"As far as the pain and numbness, yes. As with the blood pressure spike, that might've been stress on her 's keeping her calm so that's a good thing." Lori explained as they watched Finn and Amanda hold each other.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Mandy." Finn responded as he lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"I'm okay… right now, I just want to get out of here with you, go back to the hotel and we can rest." Amanda replied as they looked at each other.

"Easier said than done. If I don't give them an answer, most of the main roster, NXT roster and non wrestling employees will be looking to kill me. And that's only if your brother doesn't try to kill me first." Finn responded before Amanda saw everyone waiting in the waiting room.

Some were asleep, others were awake… but then she saw John and waved at him to walk in, which he did.

"The doc told me that they couldn't figure out what caused it earlier…" John replied after he and Amanda hugged.

"No injuries, no sickness… and no indicators of a seizure. Left me feeling relieved but also confused." Amanda responded before she saw Lori and Jarok and turned back to John. "Have they said anything about their friend?" She asked after they let go.

"Catatonic." John answered quietly, Amanda's eyes widening in horror.

"Head injury?" Amanda asked.

"Not sure… but they were talking about something like White Matter in his neural paths. I'm no brain surgeon but even to me that sounds a bit unknown." John responded.

Amanda attempted to get up, Finn stopping her.

"I know you're worried but you've had a bad night." Finn responded, his hands on her shoulders.

"Not as bad as them…" Amanda replied quietly, John lightly rubbing his sister's right arm… he knew she was feeling helpless to figure out what was wrong, just like he and everyone else around Amanda had been a few hours earlier when she nearly collapsed.

It was at the hotel that Finn had helped Amanda into the bed after she had gotten cleaned off and into pajamas… given that it was after three in the morning, he wasn't surprised that she was tired.

She closed her eyes as soon as her head was on the pillow and Finn pulled the covers over Amanda before he kicked his shoes off before pulling his clothes off… changing into pajamas, he curled up next to her and lightly rested his left hand on the right side of her face.

' _It scares me when you're not yourself, no matter what causes it… but we're gonna go off the road for a bit, clear our heads.'_ Finn thought.

Hunter had pulled them from upcoming events as a precaution… and while at the hospital, Finn and Amanda had talked about going to Ireland for a few days.

It was a few hours later that Finn opened his eyes out of instinct… and saw Amanda's right arm and hand shaking.

Thinking it was another tremor, Finn lightly rested his left hand on her right arm and rubbed it.

And him touching Amanda would've normally woken her… but she was out like a light.

Down in the lobby, Sandy found a half asleep Dean… and sat down across from him.

"Couldn't settle into restful sleep?" Sandy asked, Dean nodding.

"What happened… scared the ever living hell out of me. And I hate admitting when I'm scared for someone." Dean answered as he sipped his coffee.

"Mandy's the sister you never had when you were growing up." Sandy replied.

"Sandy, something is off with her… I know Mandy too damn well to believe it's just exhaustion and stress that caused last night's incident." Dean responded.

"I know I haven't known all of you for long but… I've seen bruises on Mandy and I know it's a very physical industry but I know how she wears her makeup whenever she's trying to hide bruises on her face." Sandy explained, Dean turning alarmed.

"You think someone's been getting violent with her again." Dean replied, which startled Sandy.

"Again?! This happened before?!" Sandy questioned.

"When she was younger, she was seeing someone who smacked her around a lot. And that was just the start of the abuse… when was the last time you saw her with bruises?" Dean responded.

"Two weeks ago on Tuesday, when you all were getting ready for the SmackDown event… I guess either Finn saw it or she told him because it was about an hour after that when I saw Seth with a black eye and split open lip. Because of the way she's so tense around him and how her mood changes when he walks into a room, I knew it was him." Sandy explained, Dean turning enraged.

He left before she could stop him… and she knew to let him burn his rage off.


End file.
